Last Choice
by duosun
Summary: I will handle my last position with smile... because you are the first choice!
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Okk gyus..it's result of try to chill my own mood..

If you want then please read and review.. :)

Story:

A man wake up from sleep and sit with jerk at secound Bell's sound….

The bell at late night really make him attentive….after thinking for a moment take something..hide it behind..then left bed and headed towards main door to attend his guest at unusual time...

He bent down and look outside from key whole…and become shocked.

Soon open the door fastly to invite his guest with shocking tone as "Daya"

The well highted man named daya enter into house and hugged the host of house with "Ohh ABHIJEET...thank god..Mujhe mil gaya tumhara ghar….(leaving him)pata hai pura rasta yahi sach raha tha mai ki tumhara address to thikse mil jayega na…(placing luggage beside couch)aur ghar bhi mil jayega to tum ghar pai bhi honge ya nahi….(sitting on couch) ufff…finally tum mil gaye…."he finished his lines and look at shocked abhijeet who standing in silence..

"arre…abhijeet…(shockingly) heeyyyy…mujhe pehchana nahi…(remembering) phir abhi to mujhe naam se hi pukara….phir kya huya…(embarrassingly)mera aise tumhare ghar ana pasand nahi huya kya"Daya asked in confusion

"kya baat kar raheho daya..aisa kuch nahi hai…mai to baas hairaan hu…(giving water to daya after taking out from kitchen) tum aise..i mean aise achanak…kuch informed bhi nahi kiya pehlese...(concerning tone) Sab kuch thik to hai..Ghar mai sab log thik haina…"abhijeet asked in worried tone sitting in front of daya…

"Ha sob thik hai..(smilingly) wo mai to baas aisehi tumhare paas aya hu..(seeing abhijeet constant gaze)arre yaar ek interview ka call aya hai..bahot accha post hai…so agaya(hugging abhijeet from waist)..aur Mumbai bhi ghumenge…(looking at abhijeet with hope)haina boss?"

"Ha yaar…(parting from him)but yaar tumhe mujhe inform karna chahiya tha na..mai tumhe airport se pick karne chala jata..itna bara city mai tumhe address nahi milta to..(looking at daya's face)accha agar mai ghar mai nahi hota to?ya phir raat mai kahi galat admi ke haat mai par gaye hote to.."

"awwhoo…boss mai avhibhi baccha nahi hu ki ek address khud na dhoond pao….aur agar pehle bata deta to ya surprise kaise rehta…..(in sad tone)aur tum to pura maja kharap kar diya…baas daantne laag gaye…"daya say in complaining tone

"Aye daya..mai tujhe daant nahi raha..baas..accha chor…sorry…abh thik…"Abhijeet say in smile as feeling his overreaction..

"Bilkul nahi…abhi bhi tumne mujhe khane ka bhi nahi pucha…pure 8 ghante se maine kuch nahi khaya..bolo… abhi bhi tumne pucha..nahi"

"Awhoo..aath ghante se nahi khaya…(,moving to kitchen) pehle batana tha na daya..(taking out foods from fridge..) Accha room ke bagal mai washroom hai…fatafat fresh hoke aja…"

Daya look around.. Find a small size kitchen and two midium sized room,a small place called as lounge where he is standing..and a tiny toilet is contains of this home where abhijeet living from many years..

"Daya..kya huya..abhibhi yahi pai kyun khare ho..accha (,signaling one room) ya room mai rahoge tum..(feeling daya is examine the home)abh thora adjust to karna hi padega..(daya down his head so he also change his voice more soft)aur ya bagal wala kamra hi mera hai…chalo khana hogaya hai…Change karke ajaao.."abhijeet tell serving food at plate..

Daya nodes and enter into room with luggage…

...

Daya is finishing his late night dinner with simple readymade soupy noodles..

abhijeet start the conversation to break 5ge silence..

"MBA ka result nahi aya na abhitak?"

"Mmhm...you will the first one to know my result..you know it better.."Daya tell with determined voice

Abhijeet smiled with crack eyes...but he overcome it with

"Waise tumhe ya nahi lagta ki better job k liya tumhe itne dur anne ki jaroorat nahi thi.."

"Jaroorat hai Abhi...(in jolly tone)better options ka meaning baas salary se nahi hota hai boss..!"Daya tell taking another spoon

"Yoh are spoiling your career.." Abhijeet just tell in helpless manner

Daya maintain only silence so Abhijeet understand about his no interest mood so change the topic with...

"Aur batao…ghar mai sab kaisa hai..tumhare..aunty..uncle..sob?"Abhijeet asked seeping water..

"Hmm..cho..thi"Daya try to answer with munching his food

"Kya keh raha hai daya..pehle kha le..phir thik se bata…"

Daya make a face..gulps his food and answer "Ha thik hai (stressing) tumhare uncle aunty…(in rash)tumhara to thik hi chal raha hai sayed sob kuch"

"Ha…(sighing) Waise tumhe ane kaise dediya mere paas?"abhijeet asked with tease

"Bola nahi..simple"Daya answered taking water glass

"Accha hai..phir ek iljaam lagane ka intejaam karke ayeho..(Daya's face fall down)khair..chalo..subha hone hi wala hai..thora rest karlo..thaake huya honge…"abhijeet stand up

"Kya boss…Sab logoka kasoor tum mujhpai kyun nikalte ho..."Daya just whisper which stop abhijeet for a moment..but next moment cover up his speed with a simple "Good night "

N:Next update on Saturday.. hopefullyyy

And Advance sorry for Bad Begining..actually i am stacked at a point.. when i able to open the knot i will start to post farther.. okk!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-omgggg...so many welcome rvws..i am overwhelmed..thank you thank you veryyyyy much all my dears...love you all..!

And one thing..this story will not so much interested or lovely one..rather it going to be little dramatic and same like many others story..i am just writing to chill myself only..so don't expect much..and forgive me in advance...hehehe!

Abhijeet stop at doorway.. It's better to leave without interfere as Daya is talking over his handset…but he wait there as getting hints about topics of this convo…

Here daya is too engrossed in his conversation while lying on bed…

"I am not coming mumma…(hearing other side) You please make any excuse…(again after a pause)You know it mumma..(he sigh hearing something) It's not the correct time mumma..so have to wait.. (Now he smiling)I also miss you..hmm…accha mumma abh rakhta hu..(hearing again)kya mumma..ok bye..and love you!"

He cut the call with light smile.. And close his eyes to live in the tone for some more minutes..

Abhijeet just jerk his head and enter into room which alert daya..he hurriedly come down from bed with "Arre abhijeet..ayo na.."

"Relax daya..main baas tumhe breakfast ke liya bulane aya tha..fresh hoke ajao.."Abhijeet tell him a left the room to make daya easy..

…..

Duo are taking there plain breakfast with toasts and omelet…Abhijeet look at daya who is struggling with his toasts…Abhijeet in confusion ask "kya huya Daya?any problem?"

Daya fast get shocked then nods in no with embarrassment…

"Arre bolo bhi..kya mundi hila raheho…"Abhijeet tell in irritation as he get daya is avoiding is quo

"Wo..wo Abhi..wo toasts bahot hard hai.."Daya tell with red face

"Ha wo main thik se toast bans nahi pata..upar nich hojata hai..(in teasing) magar ya patthar nahi ban gaya hai jo chaba na sako.."Abhijeet tell and continue his eating

Daya make a sad face and continue to eat after dipping his toast in water..

Abhijeet look all with corner of eyes but don't utter any words…

After cleaning all abhijeet come out from his room in formal..and before he speak daya stand up from sofa and tell in shock "Kahi jareho kya?"

"Arre..normal hai..kaam pai jarahahu.."Abhijeet answer wearing his shoes..

"kya..phir main akela ghar pai kya karunga?"Daya ask

Abhijeet stand straight and tell in smile "wo to tumhe yaha anese pehle sochna chaiya tha..abh main yaha haar roj office se chutti to nahi lesaktana!"

Daya's face turn pale..as it's practical that he can't neglect his job..so he overcome his expression with "Arre to main kab kaha ki chutti lelo..main to baas ya janna charahatha ki office jareho ya kahi aur.."

Abhijeet look at him and jerk his head with "Accha choro..main samajh gaya..accha suno ghar pai hi rehna..jada bahar nikalne ki jaroorat nahi..aur ha..lunch 12 baje delivery boy deke jayega..lunch kar Lena..khayal rakhna apna..main nikalta hu..door lock karlo ander se..bye"

And he left in his bike…

After he left daya close the door with bang..and immitiate making funny face "door lock karlena..hmph..jaise to main doodh pita baccha hu…(opening TV with)ek baar bhi nahi socha bechara akela ghar pai kya karega..nayi jagha hai..na dost na Jaanpehchan hai kai..chalo main hi thora company dedeta hu..(increasing sound of TV)magar na jee na…kharoos banda..upar se garam dikha rahahai subha se….(lying on sofa in lazy way)aur yaar neendh bhi nahi bhaag raha thikse..bina milk ke to pura din hi aise niklega..(getting up) chalo yaar fridge pai check kar leta hu..milk to hogahi…"

Daya shut the fridge door with sad tone "arre yaar..ya kaisa banda hai..milk hi nahi hai ghar pai..fresh milk to choro milk powder bhi nahi hai..(coming out from kitchen) abh main boss se milk maang bhi nahi sakta..accha nahi lagta na…(closing eyes after lying on sofa again) chalo dekhte hai..kuch intejaam to hoijayega..baas shaam thora jaldi ajaye aur boss bhi…!"

"Mumma Dajaan thik to hojayenge na?"Daya ask hugging his mother from behind

His mumma smiled sadly with "Doctor uncle koshish karto rahahai beta..haina!"

"per mumma dajaan abhi tak thik kyu nahi huya phir"

Mumma pat his cheek with thora intejaar to karna padega beta..(handling a juice glass to daya)ap to apne dajaan ke paas baithe huye the..bahar kyu agaye?"

Daya sit on chair with "arre mumma..Papa ne bhaga diya..dajaan ko kai secret baat karni hai papa se"

His mumma look at him with thinking eyes but hide it soon with "wo…accha chalo fresh hoke ajaao..suresh uncle ne aj kai new dish banaya hai tumhare liya..kehne laage Daya baba do din se thora thora kha rahahai..aj aisa dish banaunga ki daya baba khana ke sath sath dish bhi kha jayega.."

Daya get shocked..and smile shyly with.."kya mumma..main itna bhi bhukkhar nahi..!"

"Sach Bhai..mera beta to bilkul bhukkhar nahi hai..phir aisa iljaal kaun laga raha hai mere bete ko.."

Daya turn and found his papa also pulling his leg with teasing tone..so he complain with "Papa..you are changing your side..dekhna main apka laptops clean nahi kardunga..yaad rakhna..okay..revenge! "and Daya leave for his room leaving his parents alone where his papa's face turn into hard one in a moment!

...

He sit up with jerk with the continues door bell..he hurriedly open the door..and receive his meal from delivery boy with thanking smile..he just about to pay when the boy tell in smile "Nahi sir..humara khata khula huya hai..monthly payment hai..hum hi to Abhijeet sir ka dinner serve karte hai…aur aj se lunch bhi denge..OK..bye sir!"

Daya close the door with low murmur "Abhi kya roj hi ya bahar ka khana khata hai..(he jerk his head with) chalo baas mai pooch lungs..Abhi lunch kar let's hai..jabarfast bhook lagi hai.!"

And he start to serve his food in plate after taking it from kitchen..

...

It's already late evening.. Daya is looking towards door and watch in alternative time…

"Itne late tak office hota hai kya…kya pata boss kis waqt pai lautta hai..hmm..(thinking)ek call karu..na..thora aur dekh letahu..boss ka mood ka kai bharosa nahi..call karnese agar gussa hogaya to...hmm..thora wait karlena hi sahi rehega.."

He just complete his sentence and door bell ranged…he hurriedly open the door and found Abhijeet standing there with few shoppers…

Daya took all shoppers fast then give way to Abhijeet who enter into home and throw himself on sofa with closed eyes..

After feeling a continues gaze he open his eyes and looks at daya who is standing there in confusion plus worried face as he don't understanding what to do next as he never face employment life…he is familiar with business mland businessmana who always work with their own time and conditions...and seriously he own is a pampered boy…so it's difficult to know this all phases..!

A smile come on Abhijeet lips after seeing the cute face of daya and he utter in low tone "thora pani to pila de yaar!"

Daya come in sense and hurriedly left for kitchen after placing shoppers on table with "Abhi laya boss.."

Soon he returned with a glass of chilled water and give it to Abhijeet who finished it in one go..and sit there with closed eyes and attaching his head with headrest..

Daya now getting more worried so he put his hand on Abhijeet shoulder with "Bahot tired laag raha hai kya boss!"

Abhijeet nods in no with same closed eyes..before Daya again ask anything Abhijeet tell in low tone "Tumhe pata hai daya..bahot din baad phir kai aise kaamse ghar lautne ke baad mujhe pani diya...sach!"

Daya just smile in tears and grab Abhijeet's palm In strong grip…!

A/N-Again a big thank you for reading..

See u soon..


	3. Chapter 3

Abhijeet come out from his room after getting fresh…

He notice all shoppers bags are still lying on the table.. So pick them up with "Daya bhi na…ek kaam thik se nahi karpata…saman ko yahi pai chor ke gaya hai…"

He come into kitchen and open the fridge to put all inside.. But shocks after finding something..he call loud "Daya"..

Here Daya is doing something in laptop in his room..but get confused with the shout..so hurriedly come out..after finding abhijeet in kitchen he also enter.. But soon his head turn down as Abhijeet is standing there grabbing full plate of meal which was delivered for Daya in noon who left as it was..

"ya kya hai..lunch kyu nahi kiya?"Abhijeet ask in rude tone

Daya don't answer..Abhijeet wait for few second but don't get reply which touch anger bar..so he roars with "Daya..main hawah se baat nahi karraha hu.."

Daya get it's turning bad so he think better to answer "Khana bahot spicy hai..nah munh se paani ane laga to kha nahi paya"

"To aya hi kyu yaha..hain..(throwing the plate in anger shocked daya)main to nahi bulaya..isse behtar intejaam nahi karsakta main..itna hi kabiliyat hai meri..ya nahi khana wo nahi khana...arre nahi jhel Sakta main itna nakhre..samjhe!"Abhijeet shout on Daya in one breath and left from there..

Tears come in Daya's eyes..he closed his eyes tightly…a lovely scene flash infront of his eyes…

**"Daya..chupchap khalo ya..dekho uncle ne kitne pyar se banaya hai apke liya..kyu munh bana raheho..Hm!"**

**"Nahi mumma..mujhe parathe hi khana hai baas..ya nahi khana mujhe.."Daya tell in stubborn tone**

**"Parathe banane mai time lagega daya..aur phir school ke liya ap late hojayenge…"Mumma told**

**"Please na mumma.."Daya again request**

**"Daya abh apko daant paregi mumma se..sa"but she is interrupted with another tone**

**"Arre Bahu..kyu daant raheho meri rajababu ko.."another woman come and join them**

**"Mamijee..apke rajababu ke naye jid..parathe chaiya unhe abh..samjhaiya ap" Devika answer**

**"To..baas itnisi baat..(calling the chef) suresh..jara parathe banana..aur thora jaldi..(lovingly) mere rajababu ko khana hai Abhi"**

**Devika tell hurriedly "Mumijee..ap samajh nahi rahe..ya sab baas is badmash ki school na Jane ka Bahana hai..Abhi nikal jayega unke school bus.."**

**"Devika" a strong tone stop her..Daya's father come and join them in table with "Devika..Daya ko parathe khane do…main khud usse school chor dunga..school bus ka tension nalo..hmm..(patting Daya's head and tell in jolly tone)Suresh..him sabke liya parathe banayo..milke khate hai..kyu Daya.."**

**Daya just nods in yes with wide smile..**

**His Mumma complained with "Ap donona inhe bigadh denge ek din.. Dekhna"**

**But she also smile as Daya jump on her and hug her tightly from neck with "Aww..mumma**.."

Daya weep his tears harshly with.. "mumma sach kehti hai..main bigdha huya hu..hmph"

He is really hurt with Abhijeet words.. And about to left the place in anger when another tone start to echo in his ears..

**"Beta mujhe maloom hai aj usne tumhara dil dukha diya bahot Jada..main uske tarafse maafi mangta hu beta..(smile, after getting silent forgiveness) nahi beta maafi mujhehi mangni chahiya..main hi bachpan se uska kai bhi jaroorat pura nahi karpayi..wo bachpan se ladraha hai beta..khudse Jamane se..ya ladhai uako aisa bana diya hai..wo pehle bahot asanise kisika bhi dil dukha deta hai ..magar baad mai khud aur Jada takleef mai hota hai..uska dukh dard bebashi lachari sab kuch gussa banke bahar ata hai..(in painful smile) wo kabhi bhi kisise bhi apna dil ka dard nahi batta..mujhse bhi nahi..magar mujhe yakeen hai bahot jald uska dard batne wala humsafar mil jayega..(patting on Listener's cheek)baas tum thora sath dena uska..baas sath dena**!"

He open his eyes…weeps his tears..and left for his next destination..

He enter into Abhijeet's room with baby steps..look at the lying figure.. He slowly come and sit beside Abhijeet..and grab his palm lightly...same time tear drops fell from two different pair of eyes…

They spend few more sec in silence..then Daya hear few words from other one..

"Tu wapas chala ja Daya..(in soggy tone)yaha pai kuch nahi milega tujhe siwai takleef ke.."

"Tumhare pass hu..bass mujhe kai takleef nahi hai Abhi" Daya tell in smile

Abhijeet smiled sadly..and ruffles his hair with "aisa baat nahi baccha..magar mujhe pata hai tumhe bahot problems horaha hai yaha..kaha tumhara duniya aur kaha meri.."

"Boss..please..aur maat girao mujhe khudki najro main" Daya request in pain

"Dekho Daya.. Sab kuch thik hai..OK..sach..tum aise khudko takleef maat do..wapas chale jao..ya tumhara duniya nahi hai..be practical.." Abhijeet again tell him..now in little strong tone..

Daya tight his grip more with "Main akela jane ke liya nahi aya boss"

"Tu Jo chata hai WO kabhi nahi hopayega.."Abhijeet tell after sitting up and take out his palm from Daya's grip smoothly

Daya first look at the loosen palm then tell "Main kuch bhi nahi chata boss..believe me!"

Abhijeet look at him for few sec then tell "leakin tu aise kaise rahega..aise har roj bina khaye piye kaise rahega..(in embarrassing tone)mujhe thora bhi cooking nahi ata"

Daya smiles on his tone and answer "Kai nahi boss..mere paas ek mast idea hai!"

Abhijeet ask in confusion "Kya"

Daya stand up from bed with "tum order dedo to baas ek acchisi bhabi ghar le ayunga..simple "

Abhijeet first get shock then cover up with "ghatiya jokes tha"

Daya just smile in his irritation…and left the room with lough…

Abhijeet also come out behind him after a phone call..find daya is looking something in his mobile wearing headphone.. So nods in disappointment and come to kitchen.. Find all foods on floor..

He just look all with sad eyes..

"**Nahi khana mujhe..jab tak mujhe sach ka pata nahi chalega main kuch nahi khaunga..baar baar kyu areho ap..hain"someone tell in loud tone weeping his tears..**

**"Beta thorasa to khalo..(forwarding a bite)baas thodasa"but she shocked as other one push her and plate fall on floor with jerk which feared the kid who fastly hug the woman to coverup his mistake with.."main bachpan se apse kuch nahi manga Nanima..aur kabhi kuch bhi nahi magunga..baas ya sach mujhe batado..(hugging her tightly in sobbing) main sach janne ke baad kabhi dubara us baremai baat bhi nahi karunga nanima..sach..apto mujhe jaante hai..mai jhut nahi balta..magar aj mujhe sach janna hai..kisibhi kimat pai..wo log mujhe bahot chidata hai..baas sach keh do nani..main unlogose ladhai bhi nahi karunga..baas mujhe bata do asli baat kya hai!"**

He come in presence with a jerk..and taking few fresh air in lughs he sat down on toe and try to clean all with clothes.. He first start to pick up all broken pieces of plate when another pair of hands start to help him..

Abhijeet hurriedly stop him with a strong yet sad tone "Nahi daya..main hi saaf karunga Sab kuch..pehle bhi jabh main aise torhforh karta tab sab kuch baas minto mai saaf hojata tha..leaking abh sab kuch main hi saaf karunga..tabhhi sayed ya adat chootegi meri.."

Daya don't tell anything but don't left his work also….!

A/N-So sorry friends for late update..

And thank you all for lovely reviews and praise...

And yah..I forgot to maintain flashback in previous chap..hope aplog flashback part ko samajh paye hai..warna bataiya aplog..I will clear it..

Again thanks a lot..

Love u all..and meet u soon with next chap :)


End file.
